


How Quiet You Can Be

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Caught, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Loud Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Sam is a work of art, lean and muscular, sun bronzed skin stretched taught under Dean’s roaming hands. And that mouth, well it’s probably Dean’s favourite part, because when he goes down on Sam, Sam gets loud





	How Quiet You Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/146669605080/dean-loves-getting-sam-like-this-strung-out-and%0A)

Dean loves getting Sam like this. Strung out and writhing under him. It’s a gorgeous sight, one that he’s glad to know is exclusive to only him. Sam is a work of art, lean and muscular, sun bronzed skin stretched taught under Dean’s roaming hands. And that mouth, well it’s probably Dean’s favourite part, because when he goes down on Sam, Sam gets loud.

“Dean… Oh fuck, oh fuck… So good,” Sam pants, rearing up off the bed. “Dean c'mon, faster… Fuck, fuck…”

Grinning, he sinks down on his brothers dick, holding him there, head tight against the back of his throat. Dean knows that he’s teasing, knows that Jody will be back soon, but it’s just too good having Sam like this for it to end prematurely.

Sam had protested weakly after Jody left to get extra groceries and Dean had dragged him to the guest room, muttering about not wanting Alex to get home and catch them. But Dean had spoken to Jody on the phone before they arrived and Alex was away on a school trip for the next week. They were safe from indecent exposure, at least from a minor anyway. Jody on the other hand was an ever approaching danger.

“Dean… You’ve gotta, oh, please…”

He knows he’s teasing, sucking Sam slow, using his lips to their full potential, and maybe the fear of being caught is making it hotter, but Dean doesn’t want Sam to come. Not yet.

His fingers are twisted in Sam’s underwear, and at some point, Sam has slid his fingers into Dean’s hair, though whether he’s encouraging or pleading, Dean isn’t sure. 

Sam tastes like soap and precome, and Dean’s mouth waters, his tongue sliding up and down the underside of Sam’s cock with every bob of his head. Sam keeps cursing, getting louder and louder the closer he gets. Dean adds a little teeth when his lips stretch over the head, grazing Sam’s over sensitised skin, making his whole body shudder.

“God, Dean,” Sam gasps, and Dean pulls off of him with a wet pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He takes Sam’s balls in the other and rolls them gently.

Sam makes an annoyed sound and lifts his head from the rumpled sheets beneath him. Dean smiles and drags open mouthed kisses down the heavy length of Sam’s cock, nosing at the hair at the base and breathing him in.

“Please…” Sam groans, keeping hold of Dean’s head but not pushing for more. Sam likes being kept on the edge, and they both know it.

A crunch of gravel and the low rumble of an engine puts an end to their playing, and Dean takes Sam back into his mouth as deep as he can and twisting his hand around the rest. Sam’s hips jut up, head falling back against the bed, and he puts his fist between his teeth to stop from making any more noise.

Dean hums, sending vibrations jolting over Sam’s cock, sucking harder while keeping a firm hand on Sam’s stomach to keep him from thrashing around. The front door creaks open and the first pulse of come hits the back of Dean’s throat, the rest coating his tongue and running over his bottom lip. Dean makes sure Sam has nothing left to give before pulling off and swallowing.

“Boys! You want to wash up for dinner?” Jody yells.

“We’ll be right out,” Sam calls back, his voice a little rough.

He looks at Dean, pink cheeked and glassy eyed, hitching his briefs and jeans back up and feeling around for his discarded shirt. Dean stands up and finds his own, looking down forlornly at the obvious bulge in his half open jeans.

“You shouldn’t have taken so long,” Sam says, taking Dean’s chin between his fingers and tilting his head up for a kiss. Dean rolls his eyes.

“I can’t go out there like this.”

“I’ll tell Jody you’re going to have a shower.” Sam lowers his voice and cups Dean’s cock, squeezing slowly. “A cold shower probably.”

Dean arches into Sam’s touch but his brother lets him go and heads for the door wearing a satisfied smile.

“But tonight, I’m going to be returning the favor, and we’ll see how quiet you can be.”


End file.
